


Los Copos De Nieve También Se Derriten

by TZYCC



Series: Watercolour (Acuarelas) [1]
Category: Justicia Joven, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Atracción Mutua, Christmas Fluff, Closeted Character, Día Nevado, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Navidad, Personaje en el Closet, Pre-Relationship, Pre-relación, Referencia al alcoholismo/consumo de alcohol, Referencia/Implicación a la Homofobia, Snow Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TZYCC/pseuds/TZYCC
Summary: Después de una tormenta de nieve las escuelas de Kyston cancelan las clases y Wally decide invitar a Dick para tener un poco de diversión en la nieve. Las cosas se empiezan a calentar, pero Wally aun batalla con el muro de hielo entre ellos (su papá)Ó...Wally batalla con sus sentimientos hacía Dick y la única cura son unas donas.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kid Flash/Robin
Series: Watercolour (Acuarelas) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572772
Kudos: 5





	Los Copos De Nieve También Se Derriten

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snowflakes Melt Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872040) by [Novaviis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaviis/pseuds/Novaviis). 



> En términos de la serie esta historia se ubica en alguna parte entre los episodios "Insensible" y "Actuación"

  
  
  
  
  
  
El calor se filtraba a través de su camisa de dormir. Wally se quejo, mientras apartaba con sus pies las sábanas y se levantaba con ojos cansados y medio despierto. Dando la vuelta sobre su colchón, tanteó entre la obscuridad de su dormitorio para recorrer las cortinas y abrir la ventana. Un único y apagado rayo de luz solar se filtró dentro. Momentos después una glaciar ráfaga de viento lanzó copos de nieve a su pobre e indefensa mano. La habitación instantáneamente se sintió 6° más fría. Despertando a causa de los temblores, Wally rápidamente cerró la ventana de nuevo, lanzándose de vuelta a su cama con un gemido.

Le tomó otro momento para recuperar la voluntad de moverse nuevamente y sentarse. Restregó sus ojos, bostezando y estirándose mientras daba un largo suspiro. Se inclinó nuevamente hacia su ventana, para volver a abrir las cortinas y así poder mirar fuera. Fue una maravilla que pudiese ver algo, la mitad de su ventana estaba todavía cubierta de nieve. Lo que posiblemente significara…

—… con la gran caída de nieve, la ciudad está teniendo dificultades para mantener las calles despejadas. Los autobuses han sido cancelados en la gran área de Central City. Las siguientes escuelas han declarado un día de nieve; la primaria McCartney, la preparatoria Spizak, la preparatoria de Keystone...—.

— ¡Sí! — con un grito victorioso, Wally soltó su reloj alarma y se echó de vuelta en la cama. Sólo entonces cruzó por su mente que esto era demasiado similar a lo que había pasado en su cumpleaños un mes atrás. No quería una repetición del fiasco con la máquina de nieve voladora. Tanteando por su cama en busca de su teléfono (de todos los lugares lo fue a encontrar enredado entre las sábanas junto a sus pies. Ni idea de cómo pudo haber terminado ahí) Wally se recargó en la cabecera y busco el número del tío Barry.

[Contacto: ⚡️Tío Jefe⚡️]

“¿Fábricas de nieve voladoras, sip o nop? WW”

  
  


Con el mensaje enviado y esperando una respuesta, Wally, de mala gana, se levantó de la cama y se arrastró hacia la planta baja. Incluso antes de llegar pudo oír que la televisión estaba prendida. A través del pasamanos vio a su papá dormido en su sillón reclinable, con una botella de cerveza vacía en su mano. Una vez al pie de las escaleras, en vez de rodear hacia la cocina, como normalmente lo haría, se dirigió hacia la sala de estar. Mamá estaba fuera de el pueblo en una cosa de negocios, así que sólo estaban él y su viejo por todo el fin de semana. Parecía que se había quedado dormido viendo un juego de fútbol la noche anterior.

Wally le dio golpecitos a su papá en el hombro y dijo, — papá, — sacudió el hombro del hombre. Cuando no respondió, Wally lo tomó firmemente y lo sacudió de nuevo —Hey, ¿tierra a papá? — 

Rudolph West despertó con un jadeo, soltando la botella que tenía en la mano. Wally, reaccionando rápidamente, la atrapó antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, sonriendo burlonamente hacia su papá con orgullo.

Su papá gimió, apretando el puente de su nariz. 

— ¿Qué hora es? 

Wally colocó la botella en la mesita de café y contestó:

— 7: 30 A.M

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, su papá re-acomodó la parte para las piernas del sillón reclinable en su lugar y se levantó.

— Voy tarde para el trabajo. — Murmuró.

Dándole una palmada a Wally en el hombro mientras lo esquivaba para subir a cambiarse.

—Gracias amigo 

— No Problem Dad.* —Dijo Wally mientras saludaba a modo de broma. Con la responsabilidad de despertar a su papá fuera de camino, Wally se dirigió hacia la cocina para hacerse un desayuno ligero, lo que significaba cinco piezas de tostada con jamón un plato gigante de cereal y varios huevos cocidos que su mamá le había dejado en el refrigerador. Él era, por supuesto, lo suficientemente considerado para preparar un poco de desayuno para que su papá se llevará para el camino, acompañado de café. El sonido de la cafetera llenó la cocina, y con él, el aroma del café fresco. En teoría el café siempre huele bien pero en la práctica sabe a mierda.

Sentándose en la mesa de desayuno con su comida, sintió una vibración en el bolsillo de sus pants. Sacando su teléfono y con una pieza de tostada colgando de su boca, lo desbloqueo para encontrar un mensaje de Barry que brillaba frente a sus ojos.

“ Esta vez no. Disfruta tu día libre, Kid. BA”

  
  


_ Genial.  _

— Oye papá —, llamó Wally dirigiendo su voz hacia las escaleras.

La voz de su papá estaba amortiguada por el piso separándolos — ¿Si?

— ¿Puede venir Dick hoy? 

Rudolph. bajo las escaleras un momento después, batallando con su corbata. 

— ¿No tienes que ir al escuela?

—Nop — dijo Wally sonriendo. — Fue cancelada en toda la ciudad.

— ¿Qué? Por qué? 

Wally levantó una ceja señalando hacia la ventana del comedor.

— Tal vez tenga algo que ver con el medio metro de nieve. 

Rudolph miró hacia la ventana, inmediatamente maldiciendo por lo bajo nuevamente. Wally imagino eso quería decir que definitivamente iba a llegar tarde al trabajo. Su papá pasó los dedos entre tu cabello mientras le decía, — No te hagas el gracioso.

Wally apartó su mano.— Entonces, ¿puede venir Dick?

— Claro. Sólo no hagan un desastre, — contestó Rudolph mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta principal. 

Wally pudo oír el tintineo de las llaves en el patio, — lo prometo —. La puerta abrirse y cerrarse, acompañada por otra maldición susurrada sobre  _ cuán maldito frío  _ estaba afuera, fue todo lo que Wally pudo oír antes de la que la casa se quedan en silencio. Papa olvidó su desayuno, bueno, más para él. Tomando nuevamente su teléfono, Wally busco el contacto de Dick.

[Contacto: Dickhead]

“¡¡¡Día de niiieeeeveeee!!! WW”

Wally sólo tuvo que esperar el tiempo que le toma devorar una tostada para que Dick respondiera.

“Tienes suerte. DG”

“¿Qué? WW”

“ Viejo, vives al otro lado del país. DG”

Oh claro. Honestamente Wally se sintió un poco idiota por haber olvidado el pequeño detalle de que la costa este probablemente no tuvo la misma tormenta de nieve que el medio-oeste tuvo.

“Claaaaroo. Bueno, es un día nevado aquí. 

De todos modos deberías venir. WW”

“¿Estás sugiriendo que falte a la escuela? DG”

“Duh? Malgastar el día con tu mejor amigo es MUCHO

más importante que la educación. WW” 

“Vamooos…. Con los exámenes y las misiones no

vamos a tener tiempo para realmente pasarlo juntos

hasta el nuevo año. Ponme atención a miii. WW”

Y en caso de que eso no lo convenciera:

“Te compraré una dona. WW“ 

“Bueno NUEVAMENTE tienes suerte.

Sólo tengo una clase hoy por los exámenes. 

Estaré ahí alrededor de las 10 A.M. de tu zona horaria. 

Y si aceptaré esa dona. DG” 

“ Eres un tramposo y un desalmado. WW“ 

“¿Y? DG” 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El timbre sonó justo cuando Wally se acababa de acomodar en los gastados cojines del sillón de la sala de estar, cambiando los canales, pasando por los de noticias, los de niños pequeños y viejos episodios del Dr. Phil. La excitación de los días de nieve siempre le hacía olvidar que los tipos de programas que le gusta ver los fines de semana y después de la escuela sólo se transmiten durante esas horas. Justamente acababa de poner un canal en el que un tipo viejo estaba tratando de defenderse a sí mismo por tener seis familia secretas cuando oyó a su amigo en la puerta.

Wally estaba fuera de su asiento y en la puerta, abriendola bruscamente antes de que el tono del timbre se desvaneciera. Dick estaba parado en el otro lado, su mano todavía en el botón. Y se veía más sorprendido de lo que tenía derecho a estar siendo amigo del velocista. Wally sólo sonreía radiante hacia él.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, chico maravilla? 

Dick puso los ojos en blanco.

— Púdrete, aquí fuera está helando, — respondió mientras empujaba a su amigo para poder pasar a lo calientito de su casa.

— Está bien, está bien —, río Wally, mas sin embargo se apartó para dejarlo entrar, cerrando la puerta trás de él.

Dick sacudió unos pocos y necios copos de nieve de su flequillo, limpiando sus botas en el tapete.

— Entonces, cuál es el plan ¿que hay en la agenda?

— Para empezar...— dijo Wally antes de que su velocidad empezase a funcionar. Siempre era un poco raro, observar el tiempo detenerse o desacelerarse alrededor de él, su amigo estaba a medio pestañear en su puerta principal, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. En el transcurso de 1 ms, corrió arriba, se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta gris de manga larga, y una camisa café sobre esa, y corrió abajo nuevamente. Para cuando desaceleró, el viento de su movimiento ni siquiera había rozado o pasado por el cabello de Dick. Wally sonrió. — Vamos a GameStop. Ahorre lo suficiente para comprar “Amnesia” hace un tiempo y sigo olvidando ir por él.

Dick, boquiabierto, se tomó un momento para recuperarse de la instantánea partida y regreso de Wally.

—¿Me estás diciendo que quieres regresar afuera?

— Uuh, ¿si? — Dijo Wally encogiéndose de hombros. — Digo, podría simplemente descargarlo, pero mi laptop es una porquería y lo puedo conseguir más barato en la sección usada de la tienda que… 

Dick hizo un sonido quejumbroso.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo,  _ de acuerdo _ , pero me debes una por esto.

Wally se puso sus botas y tomó su abrigo del perchero, dirigiendo una mirada penetrante sobre su hombro hacia el otro adolescente.

— No hace  _ tanto _ frío. Además, ¿no es como mil grados más frío en la costa este?

— Frío es frío, —insistió Dick. — Y apesta por completo. No todo el mundo tiene la suerte de ser un calefactor andante.

— Entonces supongo que tendré que calentarte, — dijó Wally... madre santa, ¿realmente dijo eso? Trastabillando con sus propios pensamientos, Wally abrió la puerta nuevamente y rodeo a Dick para salir al porche. — Pero no lo haré poooorque soy encajoso y me quedaré con todo el calor para mi mismo. Ahora, ¿quieres esa dona o no? Vamos.

Dick titubeó, mirando a Wally sin parpadear, por  _ demasiado _ tiempo, antes de acceder y seguirlo afuera. Después de un minuto, en el que Wally batalló con sus llaves para cerrar la puerta de enfrente, se dirigieron afuera y hacia la acera suburbana. Por supuesto había trozos de sal que crujían entre las suelas de sus botas y el concreto congelado.

El camino hacia el pueblo no era muy largo, pero, Wally suponía, que con el frío el camino se sentía horrible y doblemente largo. Aunque, para él simplemente no era tan frío. Dick, por otra parte, era una ligera y ardiente masa de enojo hacia los elementos, enterrada bajo capas; sudadera, abrigo y una bufanda que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Aunque sus ojos fueron dejados al descubierto. Wally estaba desacostumbrado a ello. Se había convertido en una cosa muy normal que Dick usase su máscara o unos lentes de sol cuando pasaba tiempo libre, sin el uniforme, con el equipo. Parecía un poco tonto, pero Wally se sentía extrañamente privilegiado de poder ver esos vívidos ojos azules al descubierto.

Antes de que Wally tuviese la oportunidad de seguir esa  _ extraña _ cadena de pensamientos, llegaron a la tienda de videojuegos. Wally recogió su juego, y después pasó unos 20 minutos explorando los pasillos con Dick, tratando de esperar hasta que el otro joven héroe pudiese sentir nuevamente sus dedos antes de enfrentar el frío.

El pueblo ya estaba atiborrado con decoraciones navideñas. En los escaparates de las tiendas habían estado promocionando descuentos de navidad por semanas, pero el pueblo en sí había esperado hasta después de Día de Gracias para colocar las decoraciones en las calles. Aún había luz solar, pero las hebras de luces que colgaban de los árboles alineadas a las aceras daban la promesa de un ambiente nocturno ameno.

Dick sacó las manos de su abrigo para soplar aliento caliente en su piel, frotandolas antes de regresarlas a su lugar seguro.

— Entonces, supongo que ¿jugaremos Amnesia y cualquier otra cosa que tengas en tu tarjeta DS por el resto del día? — pregunto para clarificar.

— Ese es el plan— , respondió Wally.

— Es un poco extraño, — comentó Dick, mientras caminaban lado a lado entre las tiendas y los autos aparcados.— Digo, se llama día de nieve, pero la primera cosa que todo el mundo hace es tratar de evitar la nieve a cualquier costo.

Wally lo miró. — Pensé que odiabas la nieve.

— Odio el frío,— corrigió Dick. — Tengo una relación complicada con la nieve. Es una relación intermitente.

— Estas hablando de la nieve o de  _ Zatanna,  _ ¿eh? — Wally le dió un codazo. Dick se lo devolvió un poco más fuerte que el que le había dado Wally inicialmente. Aunque Dick puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario, Wally no pensó nada más de ello, simplemente recuperó el equilibrio. Continuaron caminando calle abajo, Wally permitió que su atención se desviara, como lo hacía naturalmente, hacia los copos de nieve de papel colgados en los escaparates de las tiendas y luego a los copos de nieve reales que aún caían del cielo asemejado a bolas de algodón. Un quitanieve se acercaba por la calle Iluminando los edificios de alrededor con luces blancas y azules mientras apartaba la nieve de los caminos y vertía sal en el pavimento. Es raro que Keystone tuviera tanta nieve tan temprano. Usualmente los inviernos eran bastante moderados leves, así que el pueblo parecía estar atrapado en una combinación de asombro y excitación y otra de consternación en cómo lidiar exactamente con el clima. Personalmente a Wally no le importaba. El hielo significaba malas noticias para correr, así que los patrullajes con el tío Barry estaban limitados a ser una molestia, pero ellos sólo se inventaban unas nuevas botas velocidad-resistentes con mejor agarre para una tracción mejorada en el fondo de laboratorio, así que…

Algo de nieve golpeó su nuca. Wally se detuvo, temblando mientras esta se derretía bajando por su cuello y en a la parte trasera de su chaquéta, metiéndose en su playera. Su mano voló hacia su cabeza para sacudirla de su cabello, Wally giró, listo para enfrentar a la causa de ese asalto - sólo para recibir otra bola de nieve justo en su cara. Farfulló mientras limpiaba la nieve, empezando a sentirla derritiéndose en su cálida piel, parpadeo los copos que estaban en sus ojos para ver Dick de pie a un metro de distancia tras de él con otra bola de nieve en su mano.

Wally le hizo frente a su nuevo oponente. 

—¿Realmente quieres iniciar esta guerra? — Solamente tuvo tiempo para esquivar otra bola de nieve que potencialmente hubiera golpeado su cara. Guardando su compra dentro de su abrigo, Wally se lanzó hacia el banco de nieve más cercano.

Y así comenzó una épica batalla librada en las planicies de las calles de Keystone. Corrieron por la acera, esquivando a los peatones en persecución de una nevada venganza. La tentación de usar su velocidad para ganarle ventaja era casi imposible de resistir, pero tenía la sensación de que probablemente sería castigado de por vida si se exponía a sí mismo solo por un una batalla de bolas de nieve con su mejor amigo (Aunque esa pequeña voz en el fondo de su cabeza le decía que  _ valía _ la pena). Recogiend la mayor cantidad de nieve que sus puños podían contener, Wally se agachó detrás de un buzón cercano para protegerse. Tan pronto como Dick se acercó, desató su bombardeo, observando como este se resbalaba en el hielo y recuperaba el equilibrio suficiente para protegerse detrás de un poste delgado. Wally aprovechó la oportunidad para saltar de nuevo, lanzando una bola de nieve donde había visto a Dick por última vez, sólo para darse cuenta de que el más joven había desaparecido.

Un cuerpo se estrelló contra su espalda, extremidades rodeando su torso como una clase de mono araña extraño. Wally trastabilló para mantener el equilibrio, completamente indefenso mientras Dick metía un puño de nieve directamente en la parte posterior de su camiseta. Wally dio un grito, un grito agudo, pudiendo finalmente sacudirse a Dick, el agua derretida escurría por su espalda.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¡me rindo!

Dick sonrió victorioso, ojos brillando por la blanca luz reflejada por la nieve. Wally se estremeció, tratando de sacudirse tanta nieve como fuese posible, de su playera. Dick no parecía estar para nada arrepentido.

— Así es. Danza, tonto,  _ danza, — _ dijo desternillándose de risa.

— Maldito, — se quejó Wally dándole un empujón juguetón...

— Eso no es novedad, — dijo Dick. — Pero  _ tú _ sí que luces como un idiota.

Wally consiguió sacar el resto de la nieve, alcanzando detrás de sí mismo para agarrar el collar de su camisa y sacudir. 

— Tú también, — replicó Wally. — Tu cara está  _ muy _ roja, viejo. Parece, parece como si alguien te hubiese pintado con un poco de pintura.

Dick se miró asimismo en la ventana de una tienda cercana. Justo como decía Wally, el frío había teñido la punta de su nariz, mejillas, y oídos de un rojo carmesí. Dick, por una razón razón desconocida, parecía estar extrañamente nervioso al respecto. Frotó su rostro con su manga.

—No está tan mal, — replicó. — Es solo el frío.

Wally levantó una ceja. El pensaba que eso era bastante obvio. Dick nunca había sido una persona que declarase un hecho descarado sin otra razón más que la de hablar: eso, sin duda, era más propio de Wally.

— Uuh,  _ duh _ , — contesto Wally. — Y así es. Es algo lind… aaah… completamente irrelevante. Hey, hay un local de donas más adelante, ¿quieres ir ahora? Donas frescas, ya sabes, calientitas y lo demás, vamos.

¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué  _ mierda _ fue eso? Wally tartamudeó para recuperarse de esa cercana metida de pata, tomó con impaciencia la manga de Dick y tiró de él por la calle antes de que éste pudiera comentar algo.

  
  
  


.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

  
  
  


—No, no, no, viejo, no abras la puerta, no abras la…

Lo siguiente fue un coro de los chicos gritando el uno al otro, a la pantalla, y simplemente gritando en general cuando un monstruo apareció en la oscura pantalla de la laptop de Wally. A pesar de los fervientes clicks de los botones del control de Dick y el apoyo de Wally, se encontraron con una pantalla negra que anunciaba su fracaso. Como resultado, Dick soltó el control y se dejó caer a los cojines del sillón mientras reía, liberándose de la adrenalina y el miedo inducidos por el juego. Wally pateó suavemente su pierna y gruñó — Te lo dije.

Las luces se encendieron. Wally gimió y parpadeo empujando su rostro contra los cojines del sofá y consecuentemente sobre el hombro de Dick. Éste último cubrió sus ojos con sus brazos. Aparentemente, jugar en la oscuridad por horas era una manera efectiva de tener una jaqueca. Tal vez tuviera que ver con algo con la cantidad de comida chatarra que habían devorado, pero Wally prefería pensar que era por la luz.

— ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? — Rudolph preguntó desde la apertura entre la sala de estar y el vestíbulo. Removiendo su mano del interruptor de luz mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

Dick se quejó y dijo —Hola, señor West.

— Perdona, papá, —se disculpó Wally mientras se estiraba, dando la vuelta y apoyándose contra el respaldo del sofá, — videojuego.

Su papá solo gruño en respuesta mientras se dirigía arriba. Wally volvió a echarse en el sillón, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Dick había abandonado el control para revisar su teléfono. Wally, que no era una persona especialmente chismosa, no pudo evitar la curiosidad mientras sus ojos alcanzaron a leer las palabras “Circo de Haley” y “robo mayor”. 

— ¿Qué estás leyendo?.

Bloqueo la pantalla del teléfono y lo puso en su bolsillo. — No es nada, — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Wally le dije dirigió una mirada acusatoria, pero Dick que no cedió; era un buen mentiroso. Tomando la laptop, Dick cerró el juego y se la pasó a Wally. — Creo que es suficiente por una noche. ¿Película?

Éste tomó la laptop y la puso a un lado, optando por tomar, de la mesita de café, el control remoto de la televisión.— Vamos a ver que hay.

Decidieron ver “La Jaula de Cristal”, iniciando un gran debate sobre si la película contaba cómo una de navidad o no. Lentamente, la conversación se apagó, mientras la película captaba su atención. Wally trató de poner atención, pero debes en cuando, su mirada se dirigía hacia Dick.

Dick se encontraba acurrucado al otro lado del sillón, nadando en un acolchanado suéter azul que parecía ser una talla muy grande. Probablemente por eso lo había comprado. El calentador estaba prendido, y aún así él parecía tener frío, (y fue probablemente por eso que Wally se encontró confundido cuando un pensamiento intrusivo le dijo cuán calientito y acogedor lucia Dick). Qué raro.

  
  


Alcanzando el respaldo del sofá, Wally bajó una manta tejida y se la hecho a él y a su amigo, sin darle mucha importancia. Dick, alejando su atención de la televisión, entusiastamente acercó la manta hacia sí mismo. Segundos después, aparentemente, considero que Wally era una fuente de calor mucho más efectiva, mientras se apoyaba contra su costado.

— Tú realmente eres un infierno andante. No es justo, — gruño Dick mientras usaba la manta para atrapar el calor entre ellos.

Wally le sonrió. — ¿Estás diciendo que soy caliente? 

Dick se sonrojo. Decidiendo no dignificar ese comentario con una respuesta, le dio un empujoncito a Wally. Aunque no estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para alejarse de su calor. Honestamente, Wally y pudo haberse quedado dormido en esa posición. La tormenta se había reducido en el transcurso de la tarde, pero la suave nieve continuaba acumulándose en los alféizares. Estaban encerrados, aislados por el frío pero infinitamente cálidos.

Fuertes pisadas resonaron en la escalera mientras el papá de Wally bajaba. Separado como un átomo, Wally voló hacia el lado opuesto del sillón, energía nuclear zumbando ansiedad desde la parte superior de su cabeza hacia su agitado pecho. Tan pronto como llegó, el pánico subsidio, mientras su papá los pasaba camino a la cocina completamente inconsciente de ellos. 

Wally trago saliva. Cuando volvió a mirar a Dick, el otro chico ya estaba acurrucado solo, con las rodillas contra el pecho mientras revisaba su teléfono. Wally apenas podía ver la pantalla desde allí, pero podría haber jurado que volvió a ver las palabras “Circo de Haley”. El ceño en su frente y la tensión en sus labios le señalaron claramente que estaba más molesto de lo que estaba expresando. Wally se aclaró la garganta: 

—Amigo, eh … ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Mmm? — Dick lo miro, claramente distraído. — Sí, sí, estoy bien. — Levantándose del sillón, Dick tomó la manta y la arrojó nuevamente al respaldo del sillón, metiendo su teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. — Mira, mejor me voy. Ya casi son las ocho en la costa este y Bat va a querer que regrese antes del patrullaje de esta noche.

  
  


Wally también se levantó, arrastrando los pies. — Sí, claro. 

Encaminándolo hacia la puerta principal, los dos se despidieron, un hilo de tensión se sentía entre ellos mientras Dick le daba la espalda y bajaba los escalones del porche delantero. Wally mantuvo la puerta abierta por un momento más largo de lo necesario, simplemente mirando la espalda de Dick, encorvado sobre sí mismo contra el viento penetrante. Cerró la puerta con la sensación persistente de que esa cuerda que lo empujaba hacia Dick estaba apunto de romperse.

—¿Dick, no se quedará a cenar? — Preguntó el papá de Wally desde la cocina.

— Nee, — Dijo Wally sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se acercaba su papá. Éste había traído a casa una cubeta de pollo frito y papas a la francesa. Genial. Wally tomó un plato de la alacena y comenzó a servirse su cena. —Tuvo que irse a casa.

Su papá ya tenía su plato listo, complementado con una botella de cerveza en la mano. No dijo mucho, pero en general era un una persona bastante callada. Así que Wally realmente no esperaba una respuesta. Adelantándose, Rudolph se hizo camino hacia la sala de estar, sentándose en el sillón reclinable y quitando la película. Cambiando al canal de las noticias.

Wally realmente no estaba prestando atención. Relajandosé en el familiar silencio de la casa ahora que Dick se había ido, se fue a servir un vaso de jugo de naranja, las voces de la televisión eran solamente ruido ambiental de fondo. Entonces, realmente no sabía porque, sus oídos se sintonizaron cuando escuchó un comercial a favor del matrimonio igualitario. Para ser honestos, solamente escuchó una que otra palabra.

Lo que sí escuchó, con una claridad vívida, fue la burla de su papá mientras cambiaba de canal. Wally llevó su cena a su habitación, vislumbrando a su papá mientras éste se acomodaba en su sillón reclinable, con la botella de cerveza balanceada en su mano.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una traducción autorizada de uno de mis Fanfics favoritos. Originalmente está siendo escrita fuera de orden, por lo que decidí comenzar por esta, que es considerada la 3ra parte dentro de la historia, lo decidí así ya que me parece un buen comienzo y la época se adapta a estas fechas, pero a partir de ahora ya iré traduciendo cronológicamente las partes que ya están publicadas.
> 
> Las siguientes ya están prácticamente listas,solo les falta una ultima revisión.


End file.
